Quand Parker retourne chez le psy
by Andy56
Summary: Parker va à son deuxième rendez-vous et montre des sentiments bien plus précis...


Auteur : Andy56 (MissParker63@hotmail.com) Série : Le Caméléon Genre : Général Time Line : Poste IOTH, suite de la fanfiction : « Et si.Parker allait chez le psy ? » Disclamers : Et non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi et je ne touche pas d'argent. Résumé : Et bien, Parker se rend à son second rendez-vous chez son psy et continue de se confier à lui. S'il vous plaît, des feedbacks ! Et je voulais juste dire un gros merci à Nesta56, Hannah, Juliette, Vicky, Manouchka, Karine et tous les autres pour leurs mails.  
  
Quand Parker retourne chez le psy.  
  
Domicile de Mlle Parker, Blue Cove, Delaware :  
  
Il était 8h du matin, Parker buvait tranquillement son café, accoudée à la table de la cuisine. Elle avait pris sa matinée car elle avait son deuxième rendez-vous chez le psychologue. Elle était moins nerveuse que la fois précédente. Elle savait maintenant à quoi s'attendre et sa première entrevue s'était plutôt bien passée. Parker était plus posée, moins tendue depuis cette discussion, elle allait mieux. Grâce à cela elle s'était rendue compte que s'il elle était moins sur la défensive, cela lui ferait du bien et améliorerait ses relations avec les autres. Mais elle n'était tout de même pas devenue douce et chaleureuse, c'était Parker, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander. Après avoir prit une bonne douche et s'être préparée, elle prit sa voiture pour se rendre chez le psychologue à 9h.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Cabinet du Dr Douglas, Blue Cove :  
  
Elle se retrouva de nouveau dans ce grand bureau orné de belles boiseries associées au marbre. Parker trouvait ce bureau très à son goût, elle s'y sentait à l'aise. Dr Douglas : Alors, comment vous sentez-vous depuis la dernière fois ? Parker : je vais mieux, merci. Je suis moins nerveuse. Dr Douglas : C'est déjà une bonne chose. Avez-vous fait ce que je vous avait demandé au téléphone ? Parker : oui, j'ai bien repensé à deux moments positifs dans ma vie. Dr Douglas : Très bien, parlez-moi du premier. Elle détourna le regard, pour dire ce qu'elle pensait, elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder en face. C'était pour elle comme s'avouer une vérité cachée, enfouie depuis plus de trente ans. Parker : C'est un petit moment que j'ai passé avec Jarod, dans les souterrains du Centre. Un jour, lorsque nous étions enfants, je suis descendue le voir. Il travaillait sur une maquette de corps humain, il devait y replacer les organes internes. Je me suis assise près de lui et je lui ai dit que les filles étaient mûres bien plus tôt que les garçons. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais après, je me suis levée et je lui ai donné un baiser sur la bouche. Dr Douglas : Quelles ont été vos sensations à ce moment ? Parker : Je ne sais pas trop, c'est difficile de les décrire. En entrant dans cette pièce j'étais sûre de moi, contente de voir Jarod. Et.plus je me rapprochais de lui, plus le doute s'emparait de moi. Avant de l'embrasser j'avais peur qu'il me repousse. Mais comme il ne l'a pas fait, il m'a mise à l'aise. Après cela j'étais contente et rassurée. Dr Douglas : Ne pensez-vous pas que, à présent, vous pourriez ressentir la même chose en réitérant ce baiser ? Elle tourna la tête vers lui, le regarda dans les yeux comme pour chercher une quelconque lueur de plaisanterie. Mais elle n'y trouva rien, il ne laissait transparaître aucun sentiment, à part peut-être de l'intéressement. Parker : Pardon ? Non mais je croyais que vous m'aviez bien comprise. Dr Douglas : C'est le cas, vous devriez y réfléchir. Parker le regardait avec de grands yeux, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle plongea son visage dans ses mains. Dr Douglas : Vous ne voulez pas répondre à ma question ? Parker : Je ne sais pas.je.Mais où voulez-vous en venir ? Cette question l'avait vraiment troublée, ce psy l'avait déstabilisée. Elle n'y avait jamais réellement pensé. Enfin si, quand elle était sur Carthis, mais elle venait de découvrir des mensonges et de nouveaux secrets. Elle ne savais plus où elle en était à ce moment-là, elle avait eu un instant de faiblesse.ou peut-être de lucidité. La voix du psychologue la sortit de ses pensées. Dr Douglas : Parlez-moi du second moment positif, voulez-vous ? La jeune femme leva les yeux vers le médecin, elle pu revoir cette lueur. Celle qui lui montrait qu'il s'intéressait vraiment à elle. Elle n'avait pu la voir que chez sa mère, Sydney, parfois Broots mais surtout dans les yeux de Jarod. Sans oublier ceux de Tommy. Parker : Et bien, il y a environ 2 ans et demi (sorry, je ne connais pas la date exacte), j'ai fait la connaissance d'un homme. Il s'appelait Thomas, j'ai tout de suite été séduite par se simplicité, sa générosité. Il m'a immédiatement cernée, il me comprenait, savait me mettre à l'aise et me remonter le moral. Il rénovait des maisons, alors j lui ai demandé de réparer la mienne à cause d'un dégât des eaux. Quand je suis rentrée le soir, il avait découvert une pièce que j'avais faite murer. Une salle où ma mère et moi nous passions plein de moments, je voulais l'oublier car cela me faisait mal de la revoir. Alors sur le coup j'en ai voulu à Tommy, mais il m'a parlé, il avait raison car cela m'a fait du bien d'y retourner. Nous nous installions souvent pour que je lui parle de ma mère. J'adorais ces moments, ils me permettaient de me libérer. Dr Douglas : Quel âge aviez-vous à la disparition de votre mère ? Parker : J'avais 12ans, ça a été assez dur pour moi. Je me sentais responsable de sa mort, je croyais qu'elle s'était suicidée à cause de moi. Et j'ai grandi, gardant son souvenir dans mon c?ur. J'ai encore assez mal lorsqu'on approche la mi-avril. J'allais tous les ans sur sa tombe pour m'excuser, lui parler. Mais il y a quelques années, j'ai réussit à comprendre les flashs que j'avais. Je n'arrêtais pas de revoir le jour de sa mort, d'entendre le coup de feu, les cris. Je me suis rendue compte qu'elle avait été assassinée alors je me suis mise à rechercher son meurtrier. Je ne savais pas vraiment qui c'était, mais je savais que c'était celui qui m'avait enlevée la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. Nous étions tellement liées toutes les deux, elle comblait à elle seule le manque que j'avais à cause de l'absence de mon père. Elle me donnait tant d'amour, elle était aussi ma meilleure amie. Nous passions des heures à parler, à nous confier nos moindre petits secrets. Elle me manque tellement, si vous saviez. Tout en disant cela, des larmes commençaient à glisser le longs de ses joues. Elle avait la voix qui tremblait, on sentait de la haine dans ses paroles. Le Dr Douglas savait qui en était le destinataire, c'était ce Mr Raines, bien évidement. Dr Douglas : A sa disparition, avec qui arriviez-vous à parler de votre manque, de votre douleur ? Parker : Sydney était très présent, il m'a beaucoup soutenue. Il a un peu été le père que je n'ai jamais eu. Dr Douglas : Et Jarod, a-t-il parlé avec vous ? Avez-vous partagé le manque de vos parents tous les deux ? Parker : oui, je dois dire qu'il a été très compatissant. Il a tout de suite compris ce que je ressentais, il trouvait les mots pour me parler. Nous avons, en quelque sorte, subi le même traumatisme. Mais je sais bien que c'est lui qui a le plus souffert. Dr Douglas : Quand vous étiez jeunes, vous étiez très proches, puis vous avez pris des voix différentes et vos chemins se sont recroisés. Qu'est ce qui, aujourd'hui, vous a rapproché ? Parker : Et bien ces 5 dernières années, je ne vivais que pour les chasser. Je n'avais pas de vie, de sentiments. Depuis quelques temps, on peut dire que j'ouvre les yeux et que Jarod y contribue. Et puis, l'apparition d'Ethan y est pour beaucoup. Dr Douglas : Ethan ? Parker : Ethan est notre demi-frère à Jarod et à moi. Raines, enfin mon. « père », a inséminée ma mère avec le sperme du père de Jarod. Son but était de réaliser un caméléon qui avait les mêmes dons que ma mère. Dr Douglas : Les dons de votre mère ? Parker : Je vois que Sydney ne vous a pas tout raconté. Avec Le Centre on sait où ça commence mais jamais où ça s'arrête. Bref, ma mère entendait des voix qui la guidaient dans ses choix. Et, étant sa fille, j'ai reçu le même don. Dr Douglas : Et à votre avis, qui sont ces voix ? Parker : je pense que c'est celle de ma mère d'abord, et puis celle d'une petite fille qui s'appelait Ange. Elle a été brûlée vive par l'un de mes ancêtre, qui se trouvait être son père. Je pense qu'elles veillent sur moi et que ce don se transmet de génération en génération jusqu'à ce que la folie du centre prenne fin. Dr Douglas : intéressant. Parker : Quoi ? Dr Douglas : Vous pensez qu'il faut détruire Le Centre, votre héritage ? Parker : vous parlez d'un héritage.Des monstres, de la torture, des manipulations génétiques, des mensonges.Si je reste au centre, c'est parce qu'ils me tueront si je pars, que je sois la fille de Raines ou non. Il le ferait lui-même avec grand plaisir. Et je n peux pas détruire Le Centre, je n'en ai pas la capacité. Je ne peux pas non plus le transformer sinon il me rappellera toujours que des atrocités ont eu lieu ici. Dr Douglas : Humm, mmh. Revenons-en à Ethan. Que représente-il pour vous ? Parker : C'est la seule vraie famille que j'ai. C'est la seule personne qui a le même sang et que j'aime vraiment fort. Dr Douglas : Vous disiez qu'il vous avait ouvert les yeux ? Parker : Oui, cela ne fait que un an que je le connais mais il m'a rapprochée de Jarod, par la force des choses. Je ne peux plus rester de glace devant les atrocités que lui a fait endurer Le Centre. Je.Je ne. Dr Douglas : Vous pouvez me faire confiance : rien ne sortira de ce bureau. Parker baissa la tête. Parker : je crois que le fait que tous les 3 nous soyons passés si près de la mort, nous a terriblement fait peur. Mais cela nous a fait du bien, cela m'a fait prendre conscience des choses, que la vie est courte et que l'on fait des choix difficiles que l'on peut regretter. Je crois.je. D'autres larmes coulaient de ses yeux de glaces devenus si doux, et dévalaient le long de ses joues. Elle releva la tête pour regarder le médecin dans les yeux.  
  
Parker : Je dois enfin avouer tous mes sentiments à Jarod. Mieux vaut avoir des remords que des regrets. Dr Douglas : Je me demandais combien de rendez-vous il vous faudrait simplement pour prononcer cette phrase. Il avait dit cela en souriant, il voulait la décrisper. Elle avait essayé de sourire mais on aurait plutôt dit un rictus.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Dans une salle mitoyenne au cabinet, au même moment :  
  
Sur une table se trouvait un écran de contrôle, on pouvait y voir Parker en train de sortir du bureau du psychologue. L'homme qui observait éteignit le moniteur, prit son portable et composa un numéro préenregistré. Quand il porta l'appareil à son oreille on pu reconnaître Jarod. Jarod : Salut Parker, alors cette thérapie, ça avance ? Parker : Jarod. Il faut que je te parle. Jarod marchait sur le trottoir, 5 mètres derrière Parker. Jarod : Ah oui ? De quoi ? Parker : Et bien, je. je crois que je vais quitter le Centre. Jarod : Tu as enfin pris ta décision. je suis sûr que c'est la bonne. Est- ce que je peux t'aider ? Parker : Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. J'appelais juste pour te dire que. Jarod l'avait rattrapée et lui saisit doucement le bras, il se retrouva en face d'elle, les mains lui tenant les épaules. Jarod : Je t'aime aussi. Et avant d'attendre une réponse, il l'embrassa. Il se disait qu'il n'avait rien d'autre pour être sûr de la convaincre, alors autant essayer car de toute façon il ne savait plus quoi faire pour lui ouvrir les yeux. Mais elle le repoussa. Parker : Non.mais.je.Je voulais te dire que j'ai décider de prendre le tournant dont tu me parlais. J'ai vu que tu m'y attendais, du moins je l'ai compris, alors me voilà. Grâce à toi et à ce psychologue et je dois te dire que.je. Elle baissa la tête pour prendre une grande inspiration, saisit les mains de Jarod puis observa son visage si doux, si reposant. Parker ; Je crois que. je t'aime Jarod. Jarod parut si soulagé, il lui fit un grand sourire et la prit dans ses bras. Il était si heureux, cela faisait 30 ans, même plus qu'il attendait ce moment. Ils marchaient dans la rue, se tenant la taille. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait auparavant, elle savait que c'était la meilleure décision qu'elle avait pris de toute sa vie. Elle aussi était soulagée, malgré une légère appréhension, la peur d'affronter l'inconnu, elle se sentait enfin libre et savait qu'elle n'étais plus seule et qu'elle pouvait compter sur Jarod. Désormais, elle lui offrira toute sa confiance et l'aidera de tout son possible. Il croyait que c'était un rêve, comme ceux qu'il faisait depuis sa première rencontre avec Mlle Parker, mais c'était vrai. C'était ce qu'il voulait, tenir la petite fille si fragile qu'il connaissait si bien entre ses bras. Il l'a sentait trembler. Elle se sentait vulnérable, mais d'un autre coté, elle savait que maintenant elle n'aurait plus rien à craindre et que Jarod la protègerait et l'aimerait toute sa vie. Parker : Puisqu'on recommence tout à zéro. Je voudrait te demander quelque chose. Jarod : Tout ce que tu veux. Parker : Je voudrais que désormais, pour changer d'univers, tout le monde m'appelle par mon prénom. Par commencer par toi, ça fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas entendu. Jarod : Je t'aime Mégane.  
  
Fin. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Et oui, encore une happy end, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher car c'est une fin comme celle-ci que j'aurai voulu pour la série. Alors envoyez-moi pleins de feedbacks pour que je puisse m'améliorer. 


End file.
